Afterparty
by CrystalFrost317
Summary: Karkat, now 8.31 sweeps, is at a party hosted by John Egbert. All the trolls and humans are there. But when Karkat takes a drug, four of the guys take turns pounding Karkat. Restless night and non-con. NO REDROM AT ALL! Yaoi, Boy-x-Boy, Gay, Homosexual, whatever, it's a dick in a guy. Read and Review. You wont be disappointed PLEASE READ.


It was _loud._

Indescribably loud.

**And boy he liked it.**

Karkat, now only 8.31 sweeps old (18) was sitting on the couch. A drink in hand. Surrounded by everyone he knew. Every troll and human were at this party. It was loud. It was bright. And he couldn't keep his eyes off the TV screen. The Alabama X Auburn football game was playing and it was tied. 52-52. The music was blaring and Dave Strider walked into the room with more beer. He was followed by John Egbert, who in turn had a jar of some weird white circles. Pills? Maybe. Karkat couldn't think. Aradia and Terezi were sitting next to him. Aradia nudged him with her elbow, grinning. Karkat turned to look at her only after realizing that everyone was looking at him. Why him? What was going on? The party was being hosted in John's house and no one questioned why.

"We need you to try something."

Try something? Oh yea. He was always the test subject. He was the one that would probably be eating some weird shit that Sollux tried to cook again. But instead two little pills were shoved in his face. He looked at them suspiciously then looked up the arm to see fucking Egbert grinning. He motioned down to the pills and Karkat looked back at them.

"What is it?"

"Don't ask. Just take 'em man."

Dave took a swig of beer grinning and tipped the bottle at Karkat saying 'take 'em' again. Karkat swallowed and took the pills into his hand and Rose offered him a drink. The little pills contrasted brightly against his grey skin. He glanced at John and then popped the pills in his mouth and took the bottle from rose, drinking down the pills with a doubt that this probably wouldn't end to well. Too late to turn back now. He took the bottle from his lips and the lights seemed to get fuzzier. The music got louder. And muffled. Like he was underwater. His head throbbed and his heart started to race.

"Fucking shit man."

He breathed out and flopped back onto the couch looking at Gamzee. His vision blurred and he held his hand to his stomach. All his senses flared then calmed at random intervals of time and sending pure pained ecstasy thru him every time he breathed.

"What was that?"

"How do you feel"

Did he fucking stutter? He asked a question and he expected an answer. He looked up at the ceiling trying to calm down.

"What…what was that?"

Again no one answered him. But someone did get up. He couldn't tell. It was all blurred together. Then a something touched him and his heart skipped a beat. A loud moan rang out and everyone froze. Karkat furrowed his brows and started panting. He was getting hot and just needed some space.

"Dude did you just moan?"

"What...did you do?"

"I accidentally bumped your arm man."

"Well no shit Dave, but WHAT did you do?"

"I just told you."

John let his head lop to the side and looked confused, and then looked up at Dave. They started talking. Karkat swore they were talking. Their lips were moving…but the sound he was receiving was faint. Eridan came up and looked at John and talked to him. Again Karkat couldn't tell what they were saying. John nodded and then a wave of heat set thru him again and he moaned, trying to curl over into the couch.

"Well damn."

"Eridan do it again."

Eridan ran his hand up Karkat's thigh and Karkat kicked, letting another moan go.

"Ok that was hot."

Then there were hands all over him. No regard for personal space. The room was blacking out and the moans and pleas that swirled in the room started drumming back into Karkat's mind. Then that one touch made him go. A sharp mewl rolled off his tongue and he went limp.

"Who was that and what did you do?"

Dave raised his hand and smirked, running his hand thru Karkat's hair again and brushing against his horns. Karkat whined and a breath caught in his throat. What the fuck was he doing? Why did it feel so good?

"Look at that. He's blushing."

Karkat gasped as it came again.

"S-Stop…please…"

Karkat's mouth hung open, taking in heavy amounts of air. It seemed like forever before there were only four people in the room. John, Dave, Eridan, and Sollux. And he wasn't in the living room anymore.

It was a lot darker. And it felt like he was laying in a bed. Then hands were on him. And it was cold. His face was pushed down and his back arched. He was, in fact, in John Egbert's bed. Something fastened around his neck and tightened. He could still breathe but the pressure was thrilling. Dave trailed his hands down Karkat's back and grabbed his hips roughly and dragged Karkat to him, Karkat had to hold his weight on his hands and knees now and he let his head hang. He didn't care anymore. He needed something to happen. And it needed to feel good. Dave licked the small of Karkat's back and placed a hand in the center of Karkat's shoulder blades, his fingers splaying out against his skin and pushing down. Karkat let his chest touch the bed and his ass held in the air. No lube was even used and Dave thrust in. Karkat's eyes shot open and a scream of pain ricocheted against the walls. He let his hands reach forward and grab at the sheets. Trying to crawl away from the pain. But shit it felt amazing as well. Dave dug his nails into Karkat's hips and pulled out, all the way out. Then thrust back in going deeper and Karkat slammed his eye's shut, letting his forehead run into the sheets and his hair become a mess. His mouth hung open letting every moan and scream out. Every gasp for air when Dave slammed in. Every scream of pleasure when Dave's big cock hit that one spot deep in him. He was almost cumming with the feeling until Dave pressed them together and Karkat leaned back on Dave. Not even caring anymore. Dave's hand snaked up and tightened around Karkat's neck and he thrust into Karkat more. Karkat whimpered as Dave went deeper. It seemed impossible but his cock went deeper, and shit did it feel amazing.

"Ya like that?"

Dave growled into Karkat's ear. He sounded like an animal. Karkat couldn't stop his body and he nodded weakly. Karkat gasped as Dave began to thrust as fast as he could. Karkat couldn't help but rock his hips in time with Dave's thrust's and Dave growled as he came. He bit down on the back of Karkat's shoulder causing Karkat to cry out.

"Ok Dave move."

John climbed onto the bed and smiled at Karkat.

"You're gonna be a good little cum slut ok."

John didn't give Karkat time to protest and he licked Karkat's horn. Karkat whimpered and tried to get away.

"J-John…st-STOP…th-that feels weird. JOHN!"

Karkat kicked and fell off the bed landing roughly on his shoulders. He grimaced at the sound of his own neck cracking. It hurt. Then a wave of pleasure replaced the pain. Hands were trailing over his stomach then around his bulge. Karkat cried out and slipped the other half of his body out of the bed and was about to crawl away when he hit someone's leg.

"Ith he fluthetered of ith it jutht me?"

"No he's very flustered. Matter of fact a bit turned on."

Eridan grabbed Karkat and stood him up. Holding him under his arms and his hands locking behind his head. Karkat couldn't move his upper body at all and was standing on his toes to keep his height with Eridan's.

"L-LET GO OF ME AMPORA!"

"This'll be fun to watch."

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

John got off the bed and kneeled in front of Karkat, putting his hands on Karkat's thighs and licking the tip of Karkat's cock. Karkat breathed shakily and staggered on his toes.

"N-no…don't…"

John took Karkat whole and Karkat's eyes rolled back and shut as he leaned back. John kept sucking softly and licking all over. He moved his hands anywhere, just to create friction. Karkat moaned loudly and stumbled then caught himself on his toes. His feet were starting to cramp and he couldn't say anything about it. When Karkat opened his mouth a slur of cussing rolled out, whimpers, moans and an occasional plea to go faster. John obliged each time going faster and sucking harder. Karkat started to see starts and was about to cum when a sharp pain sent waves of electricity thru his body. He screamed loudly and bucked back.

"Make it stop…just stop…"

"If you're about to cum that thing will go off and you'll just have to wait."

Karkat swallowed hard and then he felt Eridan line himself up.

"W-WAIT!"

Eridan took no time and shoved into Karkat and John went back to blowing Karkat. Karkat bucked trying to get out of this mess but John placed a hand on Karkat's stomach so Eridan could have more leverage. Karkat moaned loudly and pleaded again for them to stop. That this wasn't funny anymore. But they just kept at it. John and Eridan actually picked up their pace and strength. Karkat felt like he was going to explode and then it all stopped. Karkat opened his eyes panting heavily.

"Beg for it."

"Wh-WHAT?"

"Beg. For. It."

Eridan's tone tightened and he thrusted up powerfully. Karkat screamed and his knees gave out. He figured that was the only way out of it now.

"p-please…please cum…"

Karkat rocked his hips back making Eridan groan. No later did he cum and Karkat winced. It felt disgusting but amazing at the same time.

"Tighten when I pull out Vantas. Don't want you spilling any out."

Karkat grimaced as Eridan whispered in his ear, pulling out slowly. As soon as Eridan pulled out Karkat was bent over the bed and John thrust in him. John wasn't as rough as the two jocks that had already fucked him but John sure knew what he was doing and where to hit. Karkat bit his lip as John hit his sweet spot softly. John was fast but teased Karkat to the point of breaking.

"J-john….p-please…."

Karkat barely squeaked out his plea but John heard and grinned, thrusting faster and a lot deeper. Karkat saw the same white stars again and his legs gave out, but a sharp even worse than last time, pain was sent down his spin. Karkat screamed into the bed and held back. It hurt. He felt like passing out but a hand pushing his hair out of his face brought him back to reality.

"Damn…I think he's breaking."

"Just keep going John. He'll be fine."

Karkat's eyes were dull and if John didn't know Karkat, he would say he was on the verge of dying. But John simply grabbed Karkat by the hair and kissed him roughly. Riding out his orgasm and pulling out. Sollux positioned himself and went in slowly. Karkat winced. Sollux was slow. He just wanted it to end but it was forever before Sollux pulled out and slammed back in.

"Well damn. I'm hard again. You think he could take two?"

Dave got up and straddled Karkat's waist and positioned himself.

"N-no….don't..Dave…"

"Hey hey.. It's fine. It's gonna feel great. Just give it a while"

Dave pushed in with Sollux and Karkat screamed louder than he had before. It hurt like HELL and Dave fucking lied. It hurt worse than being electrocuted.

"STOP! PULL OUT!"

Dave acted like he didn't heard Karkat and kept thrusting roughly into Karkat. But it all blurred when both Sollux and Dave hit that one spot. Karkat choked on a scream and came. The collar didn't even electrocute him this time. Karkat couldn't breathe anymore. The force of his orgasm came back and hit him like a semi-truck and he just forgot how to breathe. Both Dave and Sollux emptied into Karkat and pulled out. Karkat slowly slid onto the floor. He slumped over and trembled. Every inch of his body was in pain. Every nerve was screaming white-hot. Karkat's vision doubled over and then blackened.

"Damn…that was hot."

"I think we killed him though…"

Dave looked at the pile of grey that was known as the loud-mouthed, easily pissed off, Karkat. He did, in fact, look broken. Dave sighed.

"I'll take him to my place and clean him up. But if you have a bathroom nearby I'm gonna use it."

"Yea I have a bathroom. It's down the hall. If you're gonna shower take KK with you."

Dave nodded and picked up Karkat and carried him down the hall and into the bathroom. The water turned on blazing hot and Dave climbed in the tub, taking Karkat with him.

Sollux went home afterward and Eridan stayed to pick up the after party. When Karkat woke up he was on the couch. All the details of last night came into his head in bits and pieces. He sat up in shock and horror but winced as a dull pain at the base of his spin clawed its way out.

"N-no…we didn't…we couldn't…"

Karkat swallowed hard and thought he was going to be sick, but froze as he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Hey Vantas. You ok? You look pale."

"I…I don't know... I might be sick Ya know? It…it's nothing Eri."

Eridan paused and looked at Karkat weirdly. He didn't know about him but he felt like he was just born again. They were all pretty hung over then a loud 'n-no fucking way' ran down the stairs.

Karkat's eyes went wide. He was extremely jumpy.

"KARKAT! YOU MIGHT WANNA SEE THIS!"

" Nah Dave…Don't feel so great."

"YEA I KNOW WHY! WE FUCKED!"

Karkat stopped and the whole house stilled. A plate dropped in the kitchen and Eridan shrieked.

"WHAT!?"

"WE ALL TOOK TURNS FUCKING KARKAT!"

"WOAH OK DAVE NO DETAILS MAN!"

"JOHN RECORDED IT!"

"…he what?"

"I DON'T THINK I STUTERED. JOHN EGBERT RECORDED OUR FUCK SESSION!"

"ok stop saying that…ARE YOU WATCHING IT!?"

"Maaybe…"

"STRIDER!"

* * *

Please **DO NOT** leave a comment and if I just so happened to skip over a misspelled word thru the 12 times I read thru it. Please DO NOT tell me. But I highly doubt I misspelled anything. Yea. The start I was planning on having all the guys in it but then I was like.

' Nah. I'll just take 4 ships that I really like and out of those two will be my OTP's.'

I was gonna make it an OT3 with a John|Karkat|Dave sandwich but then I was like. Nah. needs more dicks. So I picked my 2nd fave troll. An Ampora and tucked him neatly into the pair. And my first Homestuck ship was SolKat so I just put that in there too.

(\ /)

( . .)

c_(")(")

BUNNY~

* * *

**OK HOLD THE FUCK UP. ALL YOU WHO CAME AND SAID IT WAS RAPE. FUCK YOU. I CANT DESCRIBE HOW FUCKING PISSED THE FUCK OFF I AM. I HOPE YOU JUMP OFF A BRIDGE OK! I HOPE YOU DROWN, I HOPE YOU GET SHOT OR STABBED. **Now. For those of you new readers; please ignore my rant. But if youre gonna fuckigg flame on my story. I dont want you to be here. If you dont like the story; **THEN DONT COMMENT, DICK BAGS!**

bye bye ^_^


End file.
